Frank's Christmas Wish
by HardyGurl94
Summary: Christmas story. Joe's trip to the mall to find a present for his brother goes horribly wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

This is my first fic, and I'm only thirteen, so please be gentle!

Please let me know what you think.

* * *

Seventeen year-old Joe Hardy stared thoughtfully at the catalogue in his hand. He sighed and threw it on the bed. He had no idea what to get Frank.

It was three days until Christmas, and for the last week Joe had been struggling his way through last-minute Christmas shopping. He had bought presents for everyone he needed to buy for. Everyone except Frank.

_Frank has everything he needs,_ Joe thought. _Or does he?_

Sighing, he changed, got into bed and turned the light off.

Frank smiled as he tore off a piece of cellotape and applied it to the wrapping paper covering a small box. The box contained a pair of expensive ruby earrings, bought specially for Callie Shaw, Frank's steady girlfriend, by Frank Hardy himself.

It had taken Frank months to save up for them. He was sure Callie would love them.

He attached the last piece of tape to the package and placed it aside.

He reached for the last gift. Joe's gift. He smiled fondly as he thought about his younger brother.

Although a year apart, the brothers were very close.

At a first glance, it wouldn't occur to anyone that they were brothers. In fact, it was their dissimilarity that made them a great team.

Blonde haired, blue eyed Joe, was 6', muscular, and excelled on the sports field. His keen sense of humour was what made him popular amongst his friends. He was outgoing, stubborn, and was known for his impetuousness. It was his impulsive attitude that got him into many dangerous situations.

Frank on the other hand, stood an inch taller than his brother, and had dark hair and warm brown eyes. He was studious, level-headed, and always assessed situations, unlike Joe, who would rush in headlong without thinking. It was Frank who usually pulled Joe out of his sticky circumstances.

Frank had bought Joe an expensive new watch. It wasn't just a watch though, it doubled as a compass. _Very handy_, Frank had thought, _considering the numerous times Joe has been lost or disorientated. _

Frank had also gone the little bit extra though. He had gotten the watch/compass engraved.

_With love, little brother. _

_From Frank _

He cut a piece of wrapping paper off the roll and spread it out on the floor. He placed the little box with the watch in it, in the middle and carefully wrapped it.

"Merry Christmas, little brother," he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all who reviewed!

* * *

Chapter 2

When Joe awoke the next morning, it was snowing heavily. He grinned. He had been hoping for a white Christmas.

He climbed out of bed and pulled on a heavy sweatshirt and jeans then headed downstairs, where he could smell the aroma of pancakes cooking.

"Morning Mom, Aunt Gertrude," he said cheerily. Laura Hardy smiled fondly at her youngest son.

"You seem in good spirits this morning, Joe," she remarked.

Joe grinned cheekily at her. "It's Christmas spirit, Mom!"

Frank heard his brother's attempt at a joke, and rolled his eyes.

"Bad one, Joe," he said, his brown eyes twinkling.

"Breakfast!" Mrs. Hardy announced, setting two plates of pancakes in front of her sons.

"Mmm, this is good!" Joe said, his mouth full of pancake.

"No talking with your mouth full, Joseph," Gertrude scolded her nephew.

Joe swallowed before saying, "Sorry,"

After Joe finished, he stood up and pulled his coat on.

"Where are you going?" his mother asked.

"Mall," Joe replied.

Frank grinned. He knew his brother hated shopping. It didn't surprise him that he still hadn't finished purchasing his presents.

"I thought you didn't like the mall," Frank said shrewdly. "What happened? Did you buy something for someone and decide you liked it too much, kept it, and now need to get a replacement?"

Joe gave him a sour look. He had done that once, but he had thought everyone had forgotten about it by now.

Joe was half way out the door when he turned around. "Do you mind if I use the van?" he asked Frank.

"Go ahead, bro," Frank grinned, tossing Joe the keys. "Just don't forget, we promised to help Vanessa this afternoon with the decorations for the party tomorrow night."

Joe nodded. "About three, okay?"

"Okay," Frank agreed.

Joe climbed into the Hardys van and turned the heater up.

He had been driving for a few minutes when his cell phone rang. He fumbled around in his pocket and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Joe."

"Hey yourself, Vanessa."

"I'm just calling to remind you that you promise to help set up for the party."

"Yeah, Frank just reminded me before I left."

"Oh, okay."

"Hey Vanessa?" Joe said quickly, before she could hang up.

"Yeah?"

"Do you need me to pick anything up at the mall for you? I'm heading there now."

"Umm…." She paused. "Another packet of balloons would be nice."

"Okay! I'm on it."

"Bye!"

"See you later."

Joe hung up and returned the phone to his pocket. He switched the radio on and listened to Christmas carols the rest of the way.

Joe emerged from the shopping centre feeling elated and proud. He had found the perfect gift for Frank. Well, _gifts_.

He had been browsing round a sporting store, when he saw a sale on survival equipment. His interest peaked, he went over to the display and mulled over the various devices, but didn't see anything especially interesting.

Then something caught his eye. It was a special edition Swiss-army knife with four blades, a bottle opener, a pair of tweezers, scissors, and a few more accessories.

It was perfect. He winced at the price, but then dismissed the worry. It was for _Frank._

Plus, Frank needed a new one since his last one had been ruined on their last case, courtesy of Joe.

He though that he at least owed Frank a replacement.

He paid for it and left the store. Then he saw an engraving booth. He sat down on a bench to think of a possible line to engrave on the knife.

Joe stood up a short time later and made his way over to the booth. He handed the man the knife and gave him the slip of paper with the wording on it.

Twenty minutes later, Joe unlocked the van, climbed in, and turned up the heat.

Frank glanced at his watch and frowned. It was two-thirty.

_Relax_, Frank told himself. _Joe usually turns up at the last minute anyway._

Joe listened to the soft tune of 'Silent Night' emanating out of the speakers in the van.

He didn't notice the dark car swerve around the bend with its lights off.

Suddenly the van's headlights picked up the image of the car, careening towards him at full speed. The car was on a collision course with the van!

* * *

Please R & R!!!!!!!!!!!! (pretty please?)

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Thanx to all who reviewed!

Keep them coming!!!! (please?) I like to know what people think of this story.

* * *

Disclaimer: I dont own 'em. I'm just a crazy psychotic teenager who's to stupid to think of anything! LOL 

Joe desperately spun the wheel, attempting to avoid the inevitable.

The car hit the side of the van with a sickening crunch. It flipped over the guardrail and disappeared down the steep incline.

Frank was now growing worried. It was quarter past three, and Joe still hadn't turned up.

Although Joe was late for a lot of things, he would never be late for a date with Vanessa unless he had a good reason. And even then he would at least call.

Frank went inside and grabbed his mother's car keys off the hook. His parents had gone out, taking his father's car.

Frank scribbled a note for Joe—if he came home before Frank—and left.

Frank called Vanessa from his cell phone.

"Hey Vanessa, its Frank."

"Oh hey, Frank,"

"Is Joe there? He hasn't turned up and I'm stating to get worried,"

_Please let him be there, please let him be there!_ Frank begged silently.

"Sorry Frank, he hasn't turned up here either."

The snow was falling heavily. The van had come to rest on its side and the snow had piled up thickly on the exposed side.

Joe Hardy moaned softly and opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he was aware of was how cold it was in the van. Then he realized he was lying in an impossible position. He tried to shift into a more comfortable position, but a searing pain coursed through his entire body. He gasped and sank back into the dark void of unconsciousness.

Frank drove through the streets of downtown Bayport, searching for the familiar black van.

After forty-five minutes of driving, Frank decided to head home. He took the long way home, driving along Shore Road.

Frank glanced at the fuel gauge. "Dangit!" he muttered aloud. "Got to tank up again."

He turned the wheel and pulled out onto Smitherson St, where there was a gas station.

Suddenly, he slammed on the brakes, the tires skidding on the icy surface. "Oh no!" he cried, leaping out of the car, leaving the engine running.

There was debris strewn all over the road, obvious signs of a nasty accident. But it wasn't this that caught his eye.

Lying beside the centreline was a license plate; Frank and Joe's license plate.

* * *

Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger folks, I couldnt help myself!!!

(muwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha)

* * *

Please R & R!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Keep those reviews coming people! I'm working on another story, and I need to know what the good bits are and which bits need improving!

Thanx to all who reviewed.

* * *

Oh god I'm such a blonde. I forgot to add the disclaimer.

Ok, here it is.

Disclaimer: This crazy psychotic teen does NOT own them. Sadly. However much she wants to.

Could I have them for Xmas tho?

* * *

"Oh no," Frank murmured. "Please no!"

Gathering his wits, he leaned over the smashed guardrail and peered down the gully.

He could just make out the form of the van lying on its side, partially covered in snow.

"Joe!" he screamed.

He raced back to the car as fast as he could, without breaking a leg. He dialled 911 and waited impatiently as the phone rang a few times before being answered. Quickly, Frank explained what had happened and their location. The operator hung up, promising to send the police and an ambulance.

Frank was tempted to climb down and see how badly his brother was hurt, but the slippery ground offered no traction and the last thing Frank needed was a broken leg.

He sighed and turned the heater up more. He hoped Joe was, or would be okay.

A knock on the window startled Frank out of his reverie.

He looked up into the concerned eyes of Patrolman Con Riley.

"Oh Con, thank God you're here!" Frank exclaimed, opening the door. "How far away is the ambulance?"

"Not far away at all. Mind briefing me?" Con asked.

Frank told him all that he knew. Then he led Con over to the guardrail and pointed out the wreckage to him. Con was shocked. He doubted Joe had survived. He didn't voice his thoughts for fear of upsetting Frank further.

Joe woke to the feeling of someone tapping his shoulder gently. "Hey buddy. C'mon, speak to me. We need to know what hurts,"

Joe moaned.

"C'mon mate! Stay awake…"

Joe didn't hear the rest; he had slipped back into unconsciousness again.

"How is he?" Frank asked one of the EMT's.

"Well, I'm not going to lie to you, mate," the Australian EMT replied. "He's alive but isn't not in very stable condition by the looks of it, but we won't know more until we get him to the hospital. It's going to be hard to get him out of the car, considering the footing is not great and the car is very mangled."

"Is he conscious?" Frank asked.

"He was, but he passed out soon after he woke up."

Half an hour later, Frank was standing next to the wreckage, watching as they tried to get Joe onto the stretcher. He could barely hold back tears, as he saw how bad Joe looked.

The EMT's covered Joe with a foil space blanket and strapped him to the portable stretcher, preparing him for the hike back up to the road.

Once they reached the roadside, the paramedics loaded Joe into the ambulance where they began trying to patch him up as best as they could.

Frank asked to ride in the ambulance with his brother, but they refused since there was not enough room.

Frank sat in the driver's seat of his mother's car, head in his hands.

"Frank?"

He looked up, startled. Chet Morton stood outside the car, looking awkward.

"How is he, Frank?" Chet asked softly. "Your dad called. He's still away on a case, but Con Riley called him on his cell phone."

Frank wiped his hand tiredly across his face. "I don't know."

"Go have a look," he added, gesturing over to where the wreck had been brought back up the incline and onto the road.

Chet stuffed his cold hands back into his pockets, and carefully made his way over to the remains of the Hardy van.

"Oh gosh," was all he could say as he stared at the barely recognizable van.

PLEASE...R&R!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

BTW, I'm just uploading two chapters now, since I've been banned off my beloved computer for a week. blush

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Sadly. But they're on the top of my wishlist for Xmas!!!!

* * *

"What!?" Laura Hardy screamed into the receiver. "Oh no! What happened? Where is he? Is he okay? Are _you_ okay?"

Frank grimaced at the torrent of questions his mother was pouring on him.

"Mom," he said, interrupting her.

"Yes?"

"I don't know anything yet, he's still in the emergency room."

"I'm coming right over!" Laura's determined voice came over the receiver. "Bye sweetie,"

"See ya Mom. And," he added, "be careful on the roads, they're pretty bad."

Frank leaned back against the wall and sighed. He tilted his head back onto the cool tiled surface and pleaded. "Please, God, Santa, whoever is listening, please let my brother be okay!"

_He has to be okay_, he added silently. _Or I don't know what I'll do."_

Laura borrowed her husband's car to get to the hospital.

Despite Frank's warning, she broke almost every speed limit on her way to the hospital. In fact, she was lucky she hadn't been pulled over and given a ticket or been in an accident.

When she entered the Emergency waiting room she saw her eldest son sitting on one of the hard plastic chairs, head in hands.

"Frank? Honey, are you okay?" she asked softly.

Frank gave a barely perceptible nod, not lifting his head from his hands.

Suddenly, Frank's cell phone rang. He jumped and then fished around in his pocket for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Uh, Frank? It's Chief Collig here."

"Hi."

"How is Joe? Have you heard anything yet?"

"No, nothing yet."

"Okay. Uh, could you come down to the station? Forensics found something you might want to see."

"Okay, I'll be right there. See you soon then,"

"Bye, Frank."

"Who was that?" Laura Hardy asked once Frank had hung up.

"Chief Collig. He needs me to go to the station now."

"You have my car, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, bye sweetie," she gave Frank a kiss on the cheek as he stood up to leave. "Be careful."

"I will. Bye Mom,"

Fifteen minutes later, Frank was seated at a chair in Chief Collig's office.

"Here," he handed Frank a small box. Attached to the box was a small tag.

_To Frank_

_Merry Xmas_

_From Joe_

The box had bloodstains on it, and the wrapping paper was slightly torn.

Frank's eyes welled with tears. He took the wrapping paper off and opened the box.

Inside was the shiny new pocket knife.

"H…he went to buy me a Christmas present," he whispered. "And…and I teased him about it."

Frank finally allowed the tears to spill over.

"Oh, Frank. It's alright. He's strong, a natural fighter! He'll pull through!" Collig said as he stood up and went over to the distraught boy, whom he'd know since the Hardys first moved to Bayport. He grabbed him in a tight hug and Frank buried his head in Collig's chest, sobbing hard.

Con dropped Frank off at the hospital. He thanked Con and gave him a small, weak smile.

"Any news?" Frank asked as soon as he entered the waiting room.

Fenton Hardy had just arrived, and was sitting next to his wife, comforting her.

Laura looked up. "I'll get the nurse to tell you." She said. Frank noticed her eyes were red-rimmed, like she had been crying.  
"Mom," he asked fearfully. "What happened? Is Joe…?"

"NO!" she said, a little forcefully. She sighed. "Sorry Frank I didn't mean to snap. Just…he's pretty bad Frank. I'm not going to lie to you. I'll let Dr. Collin to give you the details."

"He has a broken arm, lacerations on his chest, head, neck and legs. His right leg has a greenstick fracture. He also has numerous broken ribs, one puncturing a lung, which caused it to collapse. We have him on a ventilator.

He has a severe concussion and the fact that he hasn't woken up yet is very concerning."

He paused, seeing Frank's wan face, who looked as if he was about to faint.

"Would you like me to go on?" the doctor queried. Frank nodded.

"His condition is critical. Frankly, to be honest, it will be a miracle if he makes it through the night."

Frank passed out.

Frank woke to the feeling of a cold, damp cloth on his forehead.

"Wha…what happened?" he asked, sitting up.

"You passed out in shock," the kindly doctor explained.

Suddenly Frank stiffened. "Joe?" he asked.

"He hasn't woken up yet, but he seems to be improving," the doctor said.

Frank visibly relaxed.

"Now," Dr. Collin said firmly. "You lie down and rest for a while. You've been under a lot of stress lately. It won't help anyone if you collapse from exhaustion."

Frank nodded and settled back on the pillows. He shut his eyes and tried to allow sleep to come, but every time he shut his eyes, he couldn't help but think of Joe, lying all alone in the ICU.

Frank finally fell asleep from sheer exhaustion.

Frank had to hold back tears as he entered the ICU.

He saw his brother's inert form lying on the white sheets, tubes and wires attached to him. His pale face was still and lifeless.

"Oh, Joe," he whispered. He went up to the bed and took his brother's hand in his own. It was one of the only visible places that didn't have a bandage of some sort wrapped around it.

Suddenly, the heart-monitor let out an insistent whine, while the jumping lines went flat. Frank looked up, startled and alarmed.

"We need someone in here! STAT!" a nurse cried. "He's arresting!"


	6. Chapter 7

Frank's heart skipped a beat when he heard Vanessa's scream.

"Oh no!" he cried. "Oh God, no!" He bolted down the corridor, oblivious to the protests of the doctors, nurses and visitors.

He reached Joe's room a minute after the doctors.

"You can't stay in here, Frank," a voice said behind him. Frank turned around.

"There's not enough room," Dr. Collin said. Frank nodded dumbly and allowed Vanessa to lead him out by his arm.

They sat down in he hard plastic chairs in the hallway. Frank sat with his head in his hands. Vanessa gave him a hug.

"He'll pull through, Frank," she comforted. "He's a fighter."

"I know," Frank said miserably.

They waited in the chairs for over an hour, until the nurse came out and told them the situation.

"We managed to stabilize him," she said. "Thankfully, it was only a small seizure. He will be alright now." _Hopefully_, she almost added. She gave the two teens a reassuring smile.

Frank relaxed, sagging against the chair. "Thank God," he whispered.

The nurse led them to Joe's room.

Frank sighed. Joe looked much the same as before, just a little paler. He dropped his weary body into the chair beside Joe's bed.

Vanessa decided it would be best to leave then. She walked over and kissed Joe on the forehead, then gave Frank a small hug. "I'll come by tomorrow," she promised.

Frank nodded.

"Oh Joe," he whispered once he had heard the door shut. "What are we going to do with you?"

He sighed. It was going to be a very long night.

Frank settled into the portable cot, which had been set up at Joe's bedside. He pulled the blanket up around his shoulders and closed his eyes. "Night little brother," he said.

Within minutes, he was asleep.

Frank sat up suddenly, thinking something had had happened to Joe, but it was only the night-shift nurse who had come to check on Joe and change his IV bag.

She smiled at him, noticing the dark shadows under the boy's eyes. He looked utterly exhausted.

She knew that the boy was Frank Hardy, one of Fenton Hardy's sons. She had read in the newspapers that he was a year older than his brother, who was lying in a serious condition next to him. But frankly, he looked a whole lot older right then.

"Its okay, I'm just changing the IV," she said.

Frank nodded and lay back down. "Night," he said tiredly.

"Goodnight," she said as she finished her job and left the room.

Frank stared up at the ceiling, unable to get to sleep.

Half an hour later, Frank's eyes fluttered closed and he succumbed willingly to the darkness of sleep.

Frank awoke the next morning to a hand shaking him on his shoulder.

"C'mon mom, it's Saturday!" he moaned. "There's no school today, so I'm sleeping in!"

Laura Hardy smiled and shook her head in amusement at her eldest son's stubbornness.

"Sweetie, wake up," she tried again. "They're moving Joe out of Intensive Care and into another ward."

Frank's eyes flew open.

"So they think he's going to be okay?" he asked excitedly.

His mother nodded. "They think he's improving because he's responding to treatment." She smiled. "Get dressed, we're going to get some breakfast."


	7. Chapter 6

Please R&R!!!!  
I'm kinda busy at the mo, so I'm uploading the next two chapters. They may not be in order, coz I hav to delete one coz I forgot to edit it (lol blush)  
I've decided that I'm gonna be mean to you guys, so I'm going to upload the next and LAST chapter on Christmas Day!!!!!

LOL. Merry Xmas folks!!!!!!

* * *

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave," Dr. Collin told the Frank. He nodded numbly and allowed himself to be escorted out of the room by a nurse.

He stood outside in the hall, waiting anxiously. He couldn't see what was going on, but he could hear it, although it was muffled by the walls.

Collin took hold of the defibrillator and pressed the pads against the sides of Joe's chest.

"Clear!"

Joe's body jerked. The lines on the monitor remained flat.

"Nothing," the nurse reported.

"Dammit, kid!" the doctor muttered, increasing the voltage.

"Clear!"

Joe's body jerked again.

"Still nothing," the nurse reported.

"Clear!"

Joe's still body jolted.

"We have something!"

Half an hour later, Frank was standing beside his brother's bed, holding his hand and allowing the tears to stream down his face.

He heard the door open behind him but he didn't acknowledge the newcomer.

"Frank?" Vanessa Bender asked quietly. "What's the story? How is he?"

Frank turned around and her heart dropped through the floor. He had been crying and now she knew it would be bad news.

She peered past Frank, trying to catch a glimpse of Joe. She gasped at the sight of the still figure on the bed. He looked terrible.

His arm was in a white cast, as was his leg, which was elevated on a sling. He had a bandage around his head and chest and the exposed skin was decorated with various cuts and bruises.

"Oh my God…" she stared in horror. Swallowing her fear, she walked over to Joe and picked up his hand uncertainly, mindful of the IV. Suddenly, tears started streaming down her face. They both stood there silently for a few minutes. Then Frank broke the awkward silence, saying he was going to get something to drink.

He stood in front of the mirror, splashing water over his face, trying to erase the redness around his eyes. He sighed and turned the tap off and headed back to the ICU.

Vanessa looked sadly at Joe. A nurse had come in to check on Joe, and Vanessa had gotten her to tell her the extent of Joe's injuries. She was horrified.

Suddenly Vanessa's eyes widened in terror. She dropped Joe's hand and raced out into the corridor. "Frank!" she screamed. "Somebody! Joe is having a seizure!"

* * *

Please R&R!!!!

BTW, it WILL get happier!


	8. Chapter 8 FINAL CHAPTER!

This is the final chapter folks!

Have a wonderfully merry Christmas, and an safe and eventful New Year!

BTW, I'm still open for reviews, so...

:( I didnt get the Hardy boys for Christmas. sniff sniff maybe next year though.

* * *

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Frank and Joe's friends and acquaintances came by to express their concern and wish the family luck. 

Joe responded to none of them, oblivious to his surroundings. Frank never gave up hope that his brother would wake up. The doctors had told the Hardy family that Joe might not wake, but the Hardy's hopes were not dashed. Joe was a survivor. He had proven that many times. He would pull through this too.

As the day passed, the number of visitors diminished greatly. Frank was kind of thankful. He was drained, and just wanted a little peace and quiet.

"Frank?" his mother came in, closing the door quietly behind her. "I bought you dinner." She placed a small tray of food in front of her son.

"Thanks," Frank said. Then as an afterthought said, "I'm sleeping here tonight again." Seeing his mother's concerned look, he said quickly, "I'll sleep better if I'm near Joe, and know what's happening to him."

His mother frowned but knowing Frank was right, finally acquiesced.

Frank silently dug into his meal. He felt a little guilty though, as he glanced across to his brother, who he realized hadn't had a proper meal in almost three days, since he had only had breakfast on that fateful morning.

He sighed. He wouldn't give up hope.

He placed the tray on the chair next to him and went to the bathroom to change into his pyjamas and get ready for bed. He was going to go to bed early tonight.

Finishing, he came out and lay on the cot, attempting to read a little of his book.

He read a few chapters before marking the page and burrowing under the covers.

He had just closed his eyes before the nurse from the night before came to check on Joe again.

She did what she needed to do then left. Just before she closed the door, she said, "Merry Christmas! Both of you," she added.

She felt sorry for the Hardy family. They were spending Christmas Eve worrying over their youngest son.

Frank sat up suddenly. He had thought he heard a weak moan.

"Joe?"

Another moan. Frank's heart leapt.

He sat up, throwing the covers off himself.

"Joe!" he cried, seeing his brother's vibrant blue eyes staring confusedly and tiredly at him.

He tried to say something, and then suddenly started gagging and choking on the ventilator. Panicking, Frank pressed the call button.

Dr. Collin rushed into the room. He smiled at Frank.

"He'll be okay. He's breathing on his own now."

Frank stepped back and watched as Dr. Collins removed the ventilator and Joe lay back on his pillows, exhausted.

"Oh Joe," he said, resuming his position in the chair at Joe's side. "I—we—were so worried about you." Frank's eyes were bright. "In fact, every _new _grey hair on Mom and Dad's head is labelled 'Joe'."

Joe tried to speak, but his throat was raw and sore from the tube.

Frank, seeing his brother struggling, reached out for the cup of water on the table and allowed Joe to have a small sip.

He swallowed the water, and feeing slightly stimulated, asked hoarsely, "How long have I been out?"

Frank smiled compassionately at his brother. "About three days. It's Christmas Eve."

Joe's eyes widened, then he said with a weak smile, "Merry Christmas, Frank."

THE END

* * *

Told ya it'd get happier!!! 

please R&R!

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!


End file.
